Happy Birthday Brittany
by Calzona's Anatomy
Summary: This is a horribly sucky oneshot that i have written for my best friend Brittany's 18th Birthday. Its about our own special Charmed roleplay that we created years ago.


Happy Birthday, Brittany (:

This story is dedicated to my best friend Brittany for her 18th Birthday. Happy Birthday, Hunny.

Walking into the sunroom of the Halliwell Manor, Piper Halliwell leaned against the door frame and watched as her three year old twin daughters sat playing together. It was slightly rare that she got to stand and watch her children interact since it happened so rarely for the two young girls.

Parker sat down on her butt and rolled a small ball back and forth with her sister. "Tag! You're it!" Chris announced tapping Paiton on the back briefly before running away as fast as his six year old legs would carry him. Paiton stood up and pulled Parker with her to chase after him.

"No fair, Chris. I wasn't ready!" Paiton shouted chasing after him. Chris laughed as he watched Paiton tug Parker along behind her over his shoulder. Chris got distracted by looking over his shoulder and accidently run into Piper, giving Paiton the chance to tap him on the shoulder. Paiton and Parker both ran the opposite direction when Chris spun around. Parker ran towards the living room and Paiton ran through the dining room. Chris stood, not sure who to run after. He finally made the decision to get Parker since Paiton had already been tagged and ran towards the living room. Paiton ran in and beat him to Parker, grabbing her arm and pulling her with her to hide behind the couch.

"This is crazy. We're not supposed to run in the house anyways." Parker hissed trying to be as quiet as a three year old could.

"So, Mommy saw us and didn't say nothin'." Parker whispered back. They heard footsteps and Parker gripped Paiton closer to her as Wyatt stepped around the couch. He grinned at them and walked away. Paiton and Parker shared a look before orbing upstairs to find a better hiding spot.

-----

"Where are you going?" Parker asked Paiton as she watched her sister get ready to leave in the middle of the night.

"To meet Heston. We've already had this talk." Paiton sighed.

"But where are you meeting him? It can't be safe for you to just climb out of our window to meet your boyfriend in the middle of the night without anyone knowing where to find you."

"We're a family full of whitelighters. I'm sure if you want to find me enough you'll be able to sense for me. Hell, you could try scrying for once too." Paiton gripped her sisters shoulders gently once she truly looked at her sister and noticed the worry in her eyes. "I'm going to be fine. I've snuck out and met him a lot of times before. Nothing bad has ever happened. When I get home I'll tell you all about it, ok?"

Parker made a disgusted face. "No, thanks. Just make sure you get home safely. I wouldn't want to have to vanquish your mortal boyfriend for hurting my sister." Paiton grinned.

"Thanks, Parker. You're the best." Parker just nodded slightly as she watched her sister climb out of her bedroom window.

----------

"Auntie Paiton!" Kaleb squealed as Paiton spun him around in circles. She chuckled as they collapsed on the couch together, Kaleb ready for more dizzy-making fun and Paiton about to throw up from the spinning. "Again!"

"Maybe later, dude. I need to rest." Paiton said, breathing heavily. She heard her sister chuckle from behind her and turned to looked at her with a grin. "What?"

"You do know that you'll never get him to leave you alone now, right? For the rest of your life you'll have a nephew who wants you to spin him around." Parker commented sitting down next to her on the couch as Kaleb climbed out of her lap to go play with his sister and his cousin.

Paiton shrugged. "It's part of aunt-hood, I think. Spoiling other people's children is what's so fun about it."

Parker laughed. "So now I get to take Kris out for a Ben 10 shopping spree?"

"Please god no." Paiton groaned. "I'm so sick of that stuff. I know that's his favorite show but does he honestly have to watch it 24/7?"

"Hunny, he's 4. It's just a kid thing. If I remember correctly when we were 4 Dora the Explorer was the big thing in our household." Parker told her, patting her sisters leg reassuringly. "And we eventually turned 5 and got over it."

Paiton nodded. "Too bad his birthday is so far away."

"Three months. I think you can stand three more months of him being 4. I actually don't want Kayden to turn 5. I'm hating the Hannah Montana but she's still innocent enough to actually like it and that's makes me feel so much better about the whole 'Halliwell's growing up too fast' thing."

Paiton nodded. "That's true. What are we going to do when they get our age?"

"Probably have some more like mom and dad did. That way the house is never empty. Parker chuckled.

Paiton laughed with her. "How about we take Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige's route and just hang out more often."

Parker nodded. "It's a date. Only 16 years to go."

They both laughed and continued talking until it was time for Paiton and her children to go home.


End file.
